Why is the Sun Gone
by animechaser
Summary: After watching all three Pirate's of the Carribean in a row. Some merging with SasuNaru was bound to ensue. Team 7 get stuck on Jack's rum Island. Naruto and Sasuke in the tropics. Kyuubi induced heat and lemon in later chapters. Yaoi.
1. Wink is a Sign of Trust

_Prologue_

**Wink is a Sign of Trust**

I was leaning over a shipment of Caribbean rum when she sought me out again. "No Sakura." I cut off curtly. The ship rocked gently and she paused and she flicked her hair back frivolously. Naruto picked up on this, he seemed relieved but he had long overcome his jealously to go by her defence and he glared at me.

_15 times I__'ve rejected Sakura_

_3 times Sakura's rejected Naruto_

_5 times I've said something hazardously suggestive Naruto's been oblivious to_

_30+ on dejection. Though maybe it releases tension that i can say some of those things to his face. _

She appeared wounded, then she pulled herself together to ask again. "Sure? Are you too busy or..,?" she tried again. He was scowling at me enviously from the other side of the ship.

_10 times Naruto complained about an element that I rejected Sakura on_

_2 times I warned Sakura not to intimidate Naruto _

_4 times I caught Kakashi looking between me and Naruto imploringly, yet disdainfully_

_20+ it's unsatisfactory_

I saw Kakashi-sensei in the distance, holding a crate he looked itching to relocate on me and Naruto. "I guess an I am." I compromised. If I flat out refused Naruto would seek me out, if I gave an excuse she'd be disillusioned wrongly. And it was a compromise in more ways than one, Kakashi was still headed my direction my his crate, Naruto still had his eyes on me.

"Why...?" She asked, in a way more direct, in a way more vague.

_6 times Sakura expressed anger when I rejected her_

_7 times Naruto commented scathingly on my ability to attract females_

_me?_

_50+ on wrath. And that's just today's progress. 100, 100 usually meant something concerning me and Naruto would happen, not necessarily good, just concerning._

"I... hate ..you." 'for it.' I hissed, inaudibly. She was still waiting.

"Sasuke. Find Naruto and give these to the barman in the cabin below. Be careful, they're overly friendly and they're a lecherous bunch." Kakashi gleefully dumped the load on me and looked dully over to Sakura, see she couldn't go there under the circumstances. He winked at me before I moved to get Naruto, Sakura didn't see.

Naruto was mucking around shirtless on deck, shirtless was more befitting to his wildness. I envied it too, i knew i couldn't roam around shirtless. To me it was intimidating, tempting. A time I remember him shirtless would be in the chuunin exams, I was fully clothed. I've seen his torso bare more times, we dress, we undress in missions. But that memory was prominent because I didn't know why I found it attractive, alluring by that time even.

Another time I saw it and with more innocent thoughts would be the our first high ranked class mission in the house. I looked at him critically and for comparison.

At that time I threw my life away in front of Haku's hunter needles to save him. God knows why, but thank god I'm still alive. I would feel stupid for getting sentimental, but he expressed more emotion. Flattering he got that angry over me. Maybe it's because I'm a Uchiha that the power was alluring to me, after all, I was arrogant and that power could do more than level mine.

Another element of it. 'I didn't see my entire life flash before my eyes, struck by lethal poisoned needles. No, what I saw was Naruto alongside myself and still conscious enough to see actual images, mainly the time our mouths acquainted themselves before we did. Apparently I craved more of those moments. I could explain I saw only saw him at time because he was just next to me, and in danger, hence who I'd think about. I'd be lying. And I never did explain that, even when Sakura asked what I saw then.

_His mind, his body, his soul.... His friendship, his status, his power, his eyes, his smile, his laugh, himself, his heart. _

I shifted with the crate to enable Naruto get round to open the door. I could smell the tobacco and alcohol leaking from the door and hear the talk, I sighed, as did he. It was in a sense random but I winked at him when he was unlocking the door. He reacted curiously, but he winked back before he opened the door. I smiled.

Maybe it seems more like a possessive attraction towards Naruto over love. No love's that pure and I am possessive over him. But that's also not true, I want his company too. I see him often but I'd like to see him without a longing or visualizing to kill Sakura for being in the way or frustration that being categorized as a brother is not exactly what I want. Though I am proud that I get that much, Kiba can 'what up bro' him all he wants but I'm closer.

-

I was leaning over the rail and looking at the sea, at sunset. The blue of the sea and the blue of the sky together, Naruto's eyes are that vivid. It confuses my senses. Then the sunset, all warm colours reminding me of him and confusing me further.

Kakashi-sensei approached and appreciated the view too. "There are 2 monks standing under a cherry blossom. And one monk says; I'm very thirsty. And the other monk replies; Yes, but I'm quite tall."

"Did I miss something?" I asked bemused. He shook his head.

"Our home can be just as beautiful, but for a honey moon the Caribbean has some spectacular aspects to it. If you wanted to confess to someone," I looked over to him cynically. "him, Naruto." Kakashi detailed. I nodded slowly. "Not shocked I know Sasuke?" He inquired, expecting me to elaborate.

"I thought about all the people I know and what their reactions might be. You never said anything about it this directly but you were hinting at it." I answered. "A lot."

"And Naruto's too? His reaction?" He questioned.

"All the time. You might have guessed I didn't balance it out to be positive enough one. But that's me and my opinion."

"Naruto might be infamous for being oblivious. He doesn't pick up on those looks you give off. But he also has the Kyuubi, who's a great deal more perceptive, perhaps even susceptible to identifying them. Granted, they don't exactly communicate much. But don't think he'll stay clueless to it forever if you don't tell him yourself." Kakashi advised. He gave another furtive look between me and Naruto, more visible than the others. Then winked, for the second time that day. It was harder to interpret from the copy nin as he only had one eye showing.

"Why do you do that? wink, i mean." Kakashi shrugged then decided he'd answer.

"Maybe I'm just wishing you good luck. Why would you wink at Naruto?" He said speculatively.

* * *

The prologue on their way to the Caribbean is **VERY** _DIFFERENT_ from the one in the rest of the story, which is developing to be crack'ish at points. But I wanted to give it some emotional depth because I deemed it important. Oh, and the numbers were intended to be random so that's not some supremely shit calculating there.

**R&R.**


	2. Why is the Sun Gone

**Why is the Sun Gone**

**-  
**

"Naruto-baka this is all your fault! We're stuck on a bloody desert island all because of you!!!" The abused by the flaming pinkette kitsune and Sasuke flinched at the high pitched screams. "Why do you always have to do something Naruto!? Your so such a baka!" She screeched manically.

"Sakura!" The Uchiha interrupted scathingly, Sakura backed down just a bit. "Would you stop shouting at Naruto please. And don't over exasperate. Consider it a tropical island over a desert island, there's lots of growth here. I wouldn't be surprised to see edible tropical fruits around that forest." The raven said irritably and looking over his shoulder, vibrant greens behind him. No, the situation wasn't that unpleasant.

"But we're stranded! And with Naruto here." Sakura protested frowning in the blonde's direction.

"Hey! You know it's not actually my fault. It was Sasuke's! As the captain said 'it was him who failed to specify when or where." Naruto argued fed up of getting insulted. Sasuke turned back to him again.

"Dobe, do you really think it would have made a difference? They're pirates, they could find a lope hole in it whatever I said, even if there wasn't they would cheat. Ending up here or worse was inevitable." Sasuke defended.

"Yeah. Sasuke was the honourable one trading for our freedom. You'd trade for a fucking bowl of ramen!" Sakura seethed, fixed on staying on Sasuke's side and twice as aggravated than normal. Truthfully, she wanted to be alone with her love interest on an island, it would be romantic. But then there was the Jinchuuriki's company, after that there was Kakashi-sensei.

"Do you honestly think that's true...?!" The blond objected, barely taming profanities out of his speech. The sharingan user would have agreed and told her it was him who thinking -heavily- of doing something like that and the righteous Naruto would never, but didn't.

"Now what do we do? We were supposed to save the governors daughter and now we're completely off course on an island. Plus those pirates will get there first." The female whined. "And why aren't you doing anything Kakashi? We're going to screw this mission up inside out and upside down if we don't get off this island." Sakura inquired pointing some blame at her sensei too. He was critically watching them argue a meter away.

"This is your mission, in which my job is only to revise your progress -not that i see much. Unless you are under the extremes of dying or such, I'm not permitted to help you at all. If you want to get 'off' the island so desperately, then I'd advise you to go take a swim." The copy nin answered dryly. She sighed.

"Sasuke. Do you have any ideas?" The pinkette asked hopefully.

"Yes. I do actually." The prodigy replied smugly. The rest of team 7, even their sensei, looked at him with full attention. The raven sighed and walked inwards into the island passing trees and greens. The rest looked at him puzzled and Naruto was just glaring at him sceptically.

"Sasuke do you know how to get off the island?" The Uchiha decided to ignore her and gave long strides on the sand, it made him look a bit odd.

"Hey answer! Tebayo!" The kit shouted. At this the sound emitted from Sasuke's steps changed revealing it hollow. He turned to the kistune.

"You see..." He started and opened a trap door which was previously smothered in sand. "The rum runners used this island as a cache. This passage was hidden so no one found any of the goods. But by the looks of things, they've long been out of business." The Uchiha explained and retrieved a few of bottles of rum from the underground passage. "Probably have the bloody governor to thank for that." He added.

"If you looked at any of the useful information for this mission you might have picked up a thing or two." Sasuke stated, uncapped an old bottle of rum and gulped some of it down. Sakura appeared horrified.

"That's it?" She said incredulously. "The great Uchiha Sasuke, you even did all the research and you can normally always come up with a good plan. And now all you can come up with is -is rum?!" The female cried.

"And what about the governors daughter? We just abandon the mission? And what about you Naruto? you don't even looked shocked, what about your not going back on your word stuff?" The blonde who she had minutes ago been screeching at harshly looked to his male team mate for answers.

"Oh please. Everyone knew that was a scandal, even our ever dense Naruto Uzumaki recognized it. We received an abroad mission for the experience and being able to adapt to foreign culture. It was never supposed to get so complicated. The governor _pushed_ us into saving his daughter well after we finished our original mission. Tsunade-sama can't prosecute us for it, in fact she'd be prosecuting him for threatening us."

"And the governors daughter who got abducted my pirates?" She said it almost pleadingly.

Kakashi this time decided to join in, "There's perfectly viable reasoning to just find our ways back home. However, as honourable -to a reasonably acceptable standard- leaf ninja you have a moral obligation to help a damsel in distress. But I'm sure if you overcame it with the need to go back home and rest that would also be acceptable." Something in the copy nins tone told them going home wouldn't be so acceptable.

The pinkette's ominous -not animalistic or murderous though- aura dissipated, much to the relief of the male vicinity. She was visually happier to know they'd attempt to free the governors daughter from danger. "Now. I, as your ever responsible sensei, nominate Sakura to build us a raft. You showed full capability for this task from the academy. I do hope your enthusiasm for saving the daughter will lead you to build us an excellent raft." There was a difference between Naruto and the masked nin that Naruto ended up attacked by Sakura for being an annoyance in her hot tempered in mind. Their sensei however, was more aware when he was he taunting her.

"Ow! Ow ow ow. Naruto, Sasuke, you're both in charge of finding us some food to accompany this wonderful beverage of rum. As for me, i will be sitting on that tree on guard." 'Of what?' they would have demanded. He still pushed at the wrath that Sakura's anger playfully. "By the way, some comfort on that raft would be appreciated."

"You have no right! Your only here because you can teleport and you've done nothing!" The kunoichi voiced.

"I do believe that's me following my orders not to intervene by the Hokage, love." He smirked. "Welcome to the Caribbean." The said jounin responded sarcastically.

"Why are women like that...?" The blonde asked puzzled. "She's more worked up than normal."

"It's something about feeling empathy for similar females, like the governors daughter. And being stuck here probably doesn't help. The situations can make them do...weird things." The masked jounin said speculatively. "But I guess a lot can push out their rationality." Sasuke shrugged, it was a rhetorical question from Naruto anyway.

"Sensei. Want some Rum? Naruto here." The raven called and gave them a bottle of rum each. The Jinchuuriki still looked cynically at the alcohol.

-

_5 hours later..._

-

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

Currently they were singing/shouting out pirate songs running and dancing round a bonfire dementedly. Even Sakura had loosened up with a few chugs of rum and was flying in circles swishing the end of her red tunic excitedly. Their squad leader was _not_ involved. Having a stupidly high developed alcohol tolerance and drinking more diluted types he was watching his minions amused.

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

"I, love, this song." The Uchiha stated huskily, gulping down more of the substance. Naruto and Sasuke had been dancing together which Sakura didn't like. But Sasuke was indeed very pleased about it.

They laughed whole heartedly and flunked themselves on the sand grinning contently. Sakura shuffled closer to Sasuke clumsily. Sasuke couldn't bother to scoot himself away, lacking the energy. "Hmm...I have to take a piss. Ah, tebayo." The blonde boy announced and staggered out of sight into the trees.

"When I get back to Konoha...I'm gonna teach it to rookie nine, and we're gonna sing to all the time." The raven claimed triumphantly.

"And you will be positively the most fearsome shinobi in the whole of Konoha." Sakura cheered 'For singing that?', hiccuping from the excessive alcohol consumption and the hics coming out strangely. "Not just Konoha...the entire ninja nations." Sasuke rectified and the pinkette nodded agreeing firmly.

"You know Naruto......" The sharingan user started and Sakura listened contently. "....I know he's tan...has this golden blond hair that changes shade by the second and ...big... massive blue eyes, and that obnoxious fucking orange thingy. But that's ….what Naruto means, other than 'fishcakes' . But what...what Naruto is, he's my light...he's my freedom, when I'm with that usuratonkachi, I feel...free." The dark haired boy told her, slurring words here and there.

"Oh Sasuke...." Sakura smirked and tried to snuggle onto his side. "It must be terrible for you being on this island and all." the kunoichi tactfully said to him appearing sympathetic. The Uchiha twitched in disapproval at the girl.

"Well, I have to say, without people like you it would be... infinitely better. But I do enjoy sitting around watching my Dobe dance for me. Nice views. Very hnn? ...sexually arousing " Sasuke replied. And the pinkette smiled mishearing it as a compliment to herself and herself providing the nice views. Somewhere Kakashi was chuckling in the distance at the delusional girls antics.

"Sasuke, I don't think I've had enough rum for that kind of talk. Perhaps a good night kiss though? Before I go to sleep." Sakura suggested coyly. Sasuke raised his rum as if to say 'of course' and answered.

"Yes, my love. Close your eyes." The raven commanded full of ill intent. The kunoichi shut her eyes submissively and waited expectantly.

The Uchiha lifted the rum bottle and aimed it so to poured directly onto her clothes and all over her, then splashed a load on her face. Not exactly the good night kiss the startled kunoichi was wishing for.

"You have no idea...how much I have wanted to do that." He grinned. "Foolish little female. Oh, teehee. I made an alliteration." With that little stunt completed successfully, he drunk the remaining liquid from the glass bottle and fell right asleep on the sand, content.

-

_The Next Day...._

_-  
_

"Hmm....Naruto. ...Hot." Sasuke woke up from unbearable heat. The beech which he stupidly fell asleep on the other night. There wasn't much to complain about the comfort, it wasn't a luxury bed but he had sufficiently worse, the sand was reasonable on that scale and moulded to his figure. But the heat was agonizing, the sun was bad enough to lie in like that but it appeared some idiot had decided to construct a very hot fire next to him too.

"Urg...." The Uchiha involuntarily complained. There was another problem he didn't even need check to know it was there. And was sporting a hangover, a headache and was thirsty in addition to the list of pains. "Fuck..." He cursed. Swinging and dancing all over Naruto wasn't the healthiest thing for his overly active perverse imagination. Boys and mourning wood just shouldn't mix. He looked down to see a well-known tent in his pants. ...A pleasant surprise. It just seemed five times worse and twice as hard this mourning.

Waking up with a boner, every single torturous mourning. How females have a bigger reputation for being borderline demonic in mourning was one of life's wonders. What did they get? So, Sasuke lay there groaning of how troublesome it was. It just needed one more thing to make it a really prefect mourning. "Sasuke-kun!" Was called in a slightly high voice. Oh Joy, there it was. At least it was hell of a boner killer.

The dark haired boy saw the kunoichi running over to him and sighed. He shifted away from the fire which had been bugging him obstinately. He noticed the absence of a certain usuratonkachi. He flickered his hand over the sand until he grabbed a half empty liquor bottle and poured it directly down his throat. Still lacking usual soberness he faced Sakura.

He got within a meter the pinkette and she knocked the rum out his hands languidly. The Uchiha uncharacteristically gaped but crossed his arms and still pissed off at her asked. "Wh-why is the sun gone?" The raven then staggered a touch from all the heavy alcoholic stuff in him.

"The sun...?" Repeated the sober kunoichi. "The sun is where it should be..?" Sakura replied and pointed heaven ward. The sharingan user shook his head animatedly.

"No, no. Sort of sunny...spiky?" The boy said and put hands through his hair trying to elaborate. "And skies...big blue skies." He finished and traced a circle above where his eyes were.

"Naruto?" Sakura all but growled the blonds name out.

"Yes, why is the sun gone?" The Uchiha said perplexed.

"There!" The female hissed and pointed to some where up a tree. A closer inspection of the tree brought an image of a Dobe gagged and tied immobile up that tree.

"You got rid of the sun..?!" The raven asked shocked in his drunk state.

"Yes the sun is gone." Sakura confirmed proudly, adopting the other ninja's nickname.

It took the drunk Sasuke longer than it should have to process that then he asked again. "But _why_ is sun gone?" He protested. The pinkette scoffed before answering.

"1) Because he is a vile boy who is able to turn even the most respectful men into complete scoundrels, hence yourself. 2) Granted, little of this was actually his fault but maybe if we didn't have that baka around we could do missions so much easier!"

"Bitch..! why is me sun gone?!" Sasuke objected still puzzled by the whole thing. "You got rid of the blond, the blue, the orange, the light." The Uchiha muttered to himself.

"You know you could lecture him for hours and he'd still say 'but why is the sun gone?' now." Kakashi interrupted. Sakura scowled at him then marched off.

"Give it a few hours Uchiha Sasuke. I've constructed the basics of a raft and by noon we will have a way off this island." The Uchiha cursed then ran off in another direction else where on the island. Dismissing anyone or thing bothering him.

-

"Must be terrible for you Sasuke, must be so terrible for you Sasuke." The boy scoffed mimicking the kunoichi's awful voice. "Well it bloody is now!" He shouted in her general direction, which was half way across the island. He scowled and stopped on the spot. "What am I doing?... I need to stay with the sun not leave it in the hands of that pink banshee." He retraced his steps miserably and followed back to the rest of team 7 glumly.

"Why do I bother...?" Sasuke muttered. "The sun doesn't even like me." He said to himself sombrely.

-

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called, sniffling.

"Hmm?" He acknowledged he walked over to the kunoichi and sat down languidly.

She sighed, mainly in frustration. "I don't, why is. Why is Sasuke so, I dunno. I just don't get. Urgg...and why can't Sasuke love me?" The pinkette stuttered out. Kakashi thought it over leisurely.

"He's a pirate at heart." The jounin responded.

"Eh? He's nothing like those pirates and he's from the _Uchiha clan_ not a bunch of-"

"And he's completely obsessed with treasure." The masked nin cut her off. She raised a brow at this, silently demanding explanation.

"He's not extortionately materialistic." The female stated.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold. Though.... golds similar to what he yearns for." He gave a notable flicker of the eyes over to where Naruto was, though the pinkette didn't see. With this the smug jounin left her to ponder the meaning.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" The kunoichi yelled back at the copy nin.

-

_Hours later...._

_-  
_

The sharingan user was nursing the robe burns induced by a certain pinkette -a certain evil little shite. They were healing sure enough, they were healing beyond humane speeds. But the white marks marring tan skin were still evident. So Sasuke was watching them while taking care of his team mate curiously. It had gotten through to Sasuke that Sakura had tied her helpless team mate up a tree, while drunk, left him up there, while sober, during which he was sauntering around the island like a pillock. And Kakashi had been apparently just as idle.

Then what bothered him most. Naruto was bound to have gained the need to do... anything, as long as he was moving. As long as he was being his natural Uzumaki. But they were sitting in the shade and Naruto was still curling up there -like a kit- and trying to sleep, kind of like Shikamaru Nara, the Jinchuuriki was being lazy.

Team 7 were relaxing because they planned to be off the island and sitting on the pinkette's hand crafted raft soon enough. They'd be maneuvering it across the sea for a while. Getting to the other Island which happened to have a useable run down ship. They were on the particular Island shortly before they ended up on the pirate kings ship and thrown off deck, swimming distance from the current Island. With transport the rest of the plan would fall into place.

"Sasuke..! get the lazy sod up we're supposed to be leaving!" The blonde groaned beside him. See, that definitely wasn't like Naruto. "Or we'll leave him behind! ...and that might actually do us some good for once." As if they was a chance in hell that would be happening in Sasuke's mind.

"Kakashi-sensei..!" The raven shouted. His sensei went to his side nonchalantly.

"Yep?"

"I think Naruto's ill." He answered. Now the pinkette had approached them questioningly.

"He can survive a cold or flu if he's on a mission. He's been pretty damn good at it. I gave up trying to get him to recover illness. He still continues even if he's suffering major wounds." The female said pointing to the shore tiredly and urging them to get going.

"Uzumaki Naruto doesn't get _ill_. Even when exposed to the most contagious and dangerous viruses. The worst i remember was him getting a bad stomach over sour milk. And I think the other times he continued willingly, not dragged while groaning....!" Sasuke said the last bit out worriedly. Sakura took a hold on Naruto and was literally dragging him down to the shore. He stood, he wasn't going to fight over the blond like he was a ragged doll in his conditions but he quite close to the threatening pinkette.

"How observant of you to notice." the masked nin commented to Sasuke. "No need to glare at me. It's good for a team to know the others members strong points and weaknesses." The jounin justified his comment

"Sakura! Put him down now!" The Uchiha yelled as she was closer to the water. Naruto was struggling on key so Sakura let him go for the reason.

"He's not... he's not ill...?" She took a fair step back and Sasuke went closer forward. Bile settling sand that came from Naruto's insides would object. The raven instructed to wash his mouth with the sea water. Especially to spit it back out.

"Yes. I'm sure he isn't." The dark haired boy said sarcastically. Kakashi nodded in agreement behind him.

"And what if it's the Kyuubi? The nine tailed fox takes care of quite a lot when it's concerning his health." The Uchiha said quietly. "Anyway, I wont let you drag Naruto anywhere in this state. And I'm staying with him." He stated firmly.

"How convenient of you to do so..." Kakashi murmered inaudibly. There was an imploringly smirk at Sasuke insisting to stay alone on a tropical Island with the Jinchuuriki but the smirk wasn't long lived. Sakura was strongly disagreeing with her green eyes of envy darkening, but the raven ignored her to check his male team mate.

"What!?!! Sasuke! You can't do that! And we certainly cannot function like that. Even if Kakashi actually intervenes it's.......

…

-

"Urg... stupid Dobe." The Uchiha had, unlike the previous day on the Island when they were too busy getting pissed, set them some sort of camp. Not only did the raven have to create it himself, he had to make up for Naruto's lack of enthusiasm to it and would also have to drag the kit into the abbreviated tent. Regardless of it not being a joint effort he managed to set everything efficiently and went back to Naruto.

"Naruto! What the hell, your burning up." For a second he nearly panicked. The kitsune was a a hazardous temperature. Not the kind you merely comment on, the high that's almost lethal. Then he hoisted the blond over his shoulder and ran into the trees to point with fresh water. There was small waterfall and it was reasonably shallow underneath and he literally threw his team mate under it.

Naruto coughed, it was some kind of improvement. Sasuke felt the blonds forehead again, kept it there willing it to go down. After a while Sasuke relaxed feeling it slowly coming down. The kit smiled at him in gratitude. "Naruto you must have been over 100'C. Please tell me the Kyuubi isn't doing this." The blond frowned and shook his head weakly.

"Can you stay here without drowning? because I really don't want to move you out with that temperature." Naruto chuckled and let out a strained reply.

"Uh-huh, dattebayo."

"I'm going to go and get you some medicine from what Kakashi left us. I know it must be difficult for you but please don't do anything stupid." Sasuke warned then took off.

-

Out of the backpacks they had been carrying all of them had been lost at some point, except for their sensei's. Sasuke managed to keep his for the longest, and Naruto lost his first. But that wasn't important. After some trial and error which Kakashi didn't save them them the effort for; they packed things more efficiently. For example, all tent parts would stay with Kakashi. That way, Naruto couldn't lose his backpack and one part of the tent so they couldn't use a tent the following night. They're sleeping bags were in their own bags, that way whoever lost their bag would be sleeping cold as punishment. With only Kakashi's sleeping bag, it looked like Naruto would be getting it and the raven would end up on the sand.

Their sensei also carried the medicine. And that was precisely what the sharingan user was rummaging around for. After that he ran strait back to the kit. Naruto claimed he wasn't weak enough to let himself drown but Sasuke wasn't taking the risk.

"Have I caught something...?" The Jinchuuriki asked while Sasuke was fiddling with the medicines calculating that very question. "Can't I just have medicine now? I have a headache, behind my eyes if that makes sense." The sharingan user sighed.

"I gave you a paracetamol for that. I don't want to give you much for just incase it makes things worse because I don't know what you could be a tropical disease, for obvious reasons. And even with being the kyuubi vessel you're not familar with foreign viruses. Does it feel like you caught something? Could Kyuubi diagnose you if you asked her?" The dark haired boy drawled on. Naruto thought it over.

"Probably not. But my arms itchy too. And I want to scratch at it but it gets sore like that." The kitsune complained.

"I know and already gave you cream for that." The Uchiha tried to reply reassuringly. Sasuke felt his temperature again- which was still hot but no longer dangerously high- said he was going to get something else from Kakashi's bag. The raven was struggling with seeing him ill.

It was a while before Sasuke came back, leaching onto his team mate and looking at him intensely. Naruto was puzzled but then the Uchiha panted out what he figured out.

"Your an idiot. Because the rest of us knew to using things like insect repellent was compulsory. Knowing came so easily to us we didn't remind the stupid usurantonkachi who'd forget. You must have gotten a mosquito bite on the journey here, it was heaving with the insects and sick people. But you were standing around carelessly, and shirtless -i remember. You probably caught it then now the sickness is showing. Itching rashes, extremely high temperatures, headache behind the eyes, vomiting..., etc. I think you have dengue fever. I'm not postitive thoug, it's really something they use a blood test to confirm."

At that moment Naruto was more perplexed than ever having not heard of the disease but was relieved Sasuke knew what the hell he was doing. "What's... so what's happening to me? Can you cure it?"

"Dobe. Dengue fever. It's a _fever_. It has to go away by itself but after that it's out of your system. There's not really much I can give you. The paracetamol I gave you earlier might have made it worse because I know there are certain painkillers your not supposed to take, I'm not sure."

Naruto hummed contently on Kakashi's sleeping back in the open tent. The Uchiha was still moping around trying to remember the basic education on tropical diseases. There was one serious of version of Dengue fever he knew could kill. It was also weakening him that Naruto was sitting there and trusting him so easily.

-

"How do you think Naruto and Sasuke are doing?" The female asked tentatively, this time dully adding the Jinchuuriki's name. She was spying the same ship through the mist as Kakashi but her mind was else where. They managed to commandeer their own ship, a smaller but fast one, and where a while away and more importantly out of sight of the pirates ship.

"Who knows." Kakashi replied. He waited until he was sure the pinkette wasn't fixated on the topic then went to discussing the plan. "Right now our aim is too get to the pirate ship undetected. Any preferences on how we do that?" The jounin asked.

-

"I don't know, maybe half a week. But definitelt gone by a week. Your tired so sleep it off and let your immune system handle it. If you can stay unconscious with the Kyuubi while this passes then you should do that. You have a nice advantage over the others who couldn't get to sleep while infected becuase of things like the itching. Can you do that?"

"Gods, i hate these itches! ...hm, stay with Kyuubi? Yeah, I can go into this suspended animation type coma thing, dattebeyo." The kitsune shrugged off happily, by the look of it he had done so before. The sharingan user nodded in silent gratitude to the nine tailed fox.

"I'll make sure you don't scratch at that rash in your sleep, just no clawing at me in your sleep with that Kyuubi form okay?" The raven said, sarcastically and Naruto pouted. Sasuke also removed the blonde's hand out of scratching range from the red marks covering his arms.

"Sasuke your really nice to me when I'm sick. I... prefer you when your not being a stupid Teme. But wont you catch it too or something?" The kit asked worriedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed to the mosquito net, with this Naruto seemed to remember it was carried by mosquitoes. His mouth made a silent 'o' of understanding.

"Take this more seriously, I can't even be positive it's Dengue, could be something worse. Just be quiet and get to sleep usurantonkachi." The raven commanded impatiently. The Jinchuuriki pouted again then squirmed into sleeping. Or finding Kyuubi, Sasuke imagined it wasn't easy. Then Naruto was suddenly sleeping peacefully as snow white, the blond wasn't as corruptive when asleep but he never sleep as peacefully as that. He slept like a louder than average 2 year old.

Then the Uchiha found more things to worry about having already calculated all the aspects of the fever. However his team mate described her, she was still the infamous nin tailed fox -he wasn't addressing the vixen as a beast recently. And then what Kakashi said on the journey about how Naruto wouldn't be clueless forever, especially if Kyuubi intervened. They had plenty of time to talk and catch up now. That fact was becoming more looming, Naruto waking up ashamed of him or insisting on the brotherly love. Maybe he could counter and insist the blond show him incest. No.

And then there was that in the mean time the kit looked staggeringly vulnerable to him. His retrains to not touch him and let his team mate, his male team mate, not be violated were going to be pushed to limits. Becuase he really could do unspeakable things to him in that position.

-

Gripping onto the side of the boat, out of view of the pirates on deck, outside of an open window in the private quarters of the ship. "Hey-" Sakura spoke, the jounin interrupted.

"Perhaps it would be better if you went and assessed the governors daughter is in good health -physically _and_ mentally. And I'll stay on guard, your both women and she might happen to trust you more. I'll be back-up, if you need it." The copy nin suggested. She frowned at her masked sensei taking out a series of Icha Icha and settling down.

"Fine." She snapped. "Just be reliable." The female warned and snuck into the cabin through the window with a spot of difficulty. Kakashi disappeared somewhere better to read and keep watch at the same time.

-

"You're _marrying_ the pirate kings son...?"

"Of course. And willing for the uptenth time." Sakura looked over, again, Sai staring curiously at her and he blue eyed blond perfectly comfortable in the said pirate's company.

"It's my father i wanted to defy and him who would be forcing me into marrying the commodre i don't like." The kunoichi revised the situation. They were childhood friends, or Ino Akamanay saved the pirate from a death penalty he would have landed being in a shipwreck with a pirates crest and they grew fond from there. And there was no trickery in Ino shuffling herself into Sai.

And she had misgivings about the Governor Akamanay but he was now described as a real arsehole.

"I guess that's a very sweet story then." The pinkette resigned. Ino's mind lingered on the fun of the heated debate and pirates ethics of loving the sea. And the idea of Ino's light haired pony tail trailing down a mens clothed back.

"If you came all the way out here intending to help me. I think it's courtesy you can stay here, in one of the more luxurious cabins. Maybe i can even have a proper brides maid now."

"I'm fine with that." Sai added. Sakura was relieved he lowered the weapin. She developed a fear towards guns, she still watched the gun holder wearily. None of them could perform any of the basic justus but they had bullets which could fly faster then kunai's. And the bullets could sometimes hit their targets just as well as her kunai. Outside Kakashi sighed in boredom, the fact she completely forgot to mention he was there was just a bit inconsiderate.

-

Naruto had slept soundly for 2 days. Sasuke had the duty of watching over him and wiping a wet towel across his forehead and cleaning over other parts, but nothing too intimate. His fear of Kyuubi messing the blonds own ability to recover was out the window. In fact now the kit looked healthy, he completely healed the rash and the blonds temperature was about the same as his own. It actually appeared as if he was just sleeping and not with the Kyuubi too. It reminded the sharingan user of keeping guard on missions.

Their was little to keep guard of on a Island that was more than isolated. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei would return at some point he knew, and probably soon considering the time they'd already taken. But they weren't exactly enemy. He didn't have any plans to greet them give anything that said welcome back, not even retrieve them some rum. He just sat watching Naruto.

He had the urge to kiss the kitsune or do something more he shouldn't frequently. Unfortunately that was just common when his team mate was asleep, or even near him. But there wasn't much to inhibit the Uchiha this time. In fact to him it was just begging to be done. He considered Naruto's own feelings and stopped himself.

But he leaned in closer then he ever would with the Jinchuuriki conscious. Besides, he had an excuse set up. 'He was reminded of/reinacting/recalling one of the times Naruto was injured and he was tending to him and got worried. And found himself giving the Naruto the same scrutinizing gaze', that could have been many times. Feulproof.

Then Naruto's nose twitched, he shocked back but still looked over him this time more intending to search out anything wrong. Naruto eyes opened red. And his own widened.

"Do it. Why are you lingering over it?" The voice was deeper could be better recognized as that of the nine tailed foxes. He knew what the voice was referring to doing too.

"Do it. I mean, this time you can." He stunned at a replica of himself encouraging that was no clone.

"Do it." Another replica voiced.

"Kiss him."

"Do it. Kiss the Dobe." Without an alread apparant knowledge of what he wanted to do the clones gathering around him were spooking him.

-

The sharingan user woke up with a start. Naruto was next to him on top of the sleeping bag, sleeping more peacefully than natural. And his symptoms were fading but still evident, still there. His temperature was still feverish. And the Uchiha relaxed. He cursed himself and his unconscious imagination. And for scaring at the dream, he scolded that he should have identified it purely as a dream, it lacked being as realistic as the real world. And the other Sasuke's were just bizzare.

-

Hatake Kakashi was sitting this time inside the ship cabins and reading Jiraiya's research. Sakura was informing the Governor's daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke and his resemblance to Sai, Uchiha Sasuke's skill, Uchiha Sasuke's clan, Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke..., etc.

And this worried him. Why? Because the jounin didn't want Ino to encourage her. Give her false hope when he saw how things were maneuvering with Sasuke. It unnecessarily upset her. She never performed at her best when feeling as depressed. Or otherwise vice versa, he had seen Sasuke do strange things to women. He didn't want the pinkette's new friend developing a taste for fornicating when it really wouldn't benefit her relationship with the pirate king's son.

The copy nins female squad member had already picked up on Kakashi's lack of promoting her to leave. Fortunately she labelled it him declining to getting involved. She was having a good time with Ino and Kakashi had a feeling Sasuke would get somewhere with that level of privacy on his issue. They would however _have_ to move sometime because Naruto's illness was concerning. At current Sai was allowing them luxury which he no way refusing.

-

"Mmf.." The Uchiha was awakened early dawn by a weight on him. Naruto straddling his hips impatiently. The blond beamed at seeing him his dark eyes open.

"Wow, Teme. You slept for aaages. I had to wait for you, dattebayo." The tanned boy complained. The raven was trying to ignore what Naruto was unknowingly doing to him or his lower parts, he was, but it was difficult. And after analysing the circumstances remembering the dream, nothing was out of place except that his team mate decided to wake him up in the current position.

"Naruto...! you were ill-"

"_Was_ ill. Kyuubi confirmed and says I'm fine now. I guess I can heal faster than you ever could." The kit explained himself proudly. "Anyway that's unimportant. Listen to me." Naruto started seriously. The dark haired boy frowned but listened intently.

* * *

I think it ended up a little random. Having fun with the next chapter.

**R&R**


End file.
